


The very thought of you

by duesternis



Category: Tango & Cash (1989)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drag, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Post-Movie, Swearing, Unintentional Voyeurism, man in drag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duesternis/pseuds/duesternis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He liked Gabriel Cash good enough. The kid had saved his life, for fuck’s sake.<br/>Catherine liked Cash, Cash liked Catherine.<br/>Cash was honest and polite with Catherine; treated her well.<br/>And they were obviously in a happy and consenting relationship.</p>
<p>Still.<br/>Ray didn’t like something about all this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The very thought of you

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uchUku2Lu9M
> 
> the song that gave the title. forgive me, if they might seem out of character sometimes.  
> I only saw the movie once.

It had been supposed to be a nice night out with an old colleague.  
But then his kid had gotten sick and now Ray Tango was stuck at home.  
Where Catherine and damn Cash were having a good time. On his couch, watching a tepid movie.  
And Ray had to sit tight and not shoot Cash in the damn hand that rested on Catherine’s thigh, just behind her knee.  
In the last half hour it had crept further nearly an inch.  
Ray made a show out of flipping the page in his book and stared at Cash’s ridiculous hair, willing it to burst into flames. Adjusted his glasses and scoffed.  
“Ray!” Catherine turned to look at her brother. “If you don’t like the movie, why don’t you go upstairs and read there?”  
She leaned over Cash to get a better look at Ray. A hand steadied her at the waist.  
Ray clenched his jaw. “I’m very comfortable here.”  
Cash snorted and masked it, badly, with a cough. Catherine sighed and dropped herself on Cash’s lap. His shoulders tensed momentarily and then he started to rub Catherine’s back.  
Ray had to set his book down.  
Catherine smiled cattish and turned her attention back to the screen. Her hand was tracing circles on the side of Cash’s lithe thigh.  
Cash twitched and laughed breathlessly. His eyes crinkled.  
“Ticklish?” Catherine grinned and repeated the motion.  
“Yeah, stop it, Kiki. Come on.” Cash playfully caught Catherine’s wrist and tugged on it. She pulled back and the movie was forgotten.  
Ray rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses up his nose to rub his closed lids.  
There was a short yelp and then a bang. Ray opened his eyes again and sighed.  
Catherine was hanging over the back of the couch and Cash was lying on the floor, laughing. Crinkled eyes again.  
“Victory!”  
“Yeah, you win, Kiki.” Cash’s voice was rough with laughter and Ray sighed.  
What in the devil had short-circuited in his brain to allow this ape to date his sister? Seriously.  
The ape scrambled up from the floor and flanked over the backrest, connecting with the seat of the couch loudly.  
The waistband of his underwear was showing above his jeans and Ray raised an eyebrow. Cash followed his line of sight and his lips rolled up in a smile.  
He mouthed “Like what you see?” and tugged his t-shirt down again. Ray counted the red cheeks as an aftermath of the play-fighting.  
Catherine flopped over Cash’s lap again and took one of his hands, pressing a kiss to the palm.  
It made Ray reach for his gun.  
But since voluntary manslaughter in his own house was not a charge he wanted to face he simply stood.  
Picked his book up.  
“Good night. Catherine, lock the door behind Cash, when he leaves.”  
“If he leaves. Night, Ray. Love you.” Catherine smiled at him warmly and Cash waved dumbly.  
“Don’t let the bed bugs bite, Ray.”  
“Fuck off, Cash.”  
Ray took the stairs two at a time and slammed his door closed louder than necessary.

Downstairs Kiki shook her head and pressed a kiss to Gabe’s smooth cheek. He made a soft sound and wrapped his arms around her middle.  
Leaned his cheek against her shoulder and inhaled the scent of Kiki’s hair.  
“Does that ass like me or not? Can’t tell with him. And I saved his life, the ungrateful bastard.”  
Gabe’s voice was hot on Kiki’s neck and she closed her eyes.  
“I think Ray can’t tell either. Don’t take it personal, Gabe. He’s …”  
“Complicated?”  
“I wasn’t gonna be that nice, but yeah.”  
Gabe laughed throaty and Kiki roamed her hands through his thick hair.  
“Wanna go to bed? The movie’s shit either way”, she whispered by his temple and Gabe’s legs jerked, jolting her forward.  
Kiki barely caught herself on the back of the couch, before she connected painfully with Gabe’s head.  
Gabe just cleared his throat and gently rubbed his hands over Kiki’s sides. He looked weird.  
“Sure.” His usually confident grin wavered.  
Kiki sucked her lip between her teeth and gathered her hair into a ponytail, dropping it on her shoulders again.  
“Gabe…”  
“Come on, let’s go.” He grinned again and it looked even more miserable this time around. Kiki put a hand on his chest, he licked his lips and swallowed visibly. Audibly.  
She felt Gabe’s heart pound against her palm.  
Gabe ran a hand through his hair, expertly hiding his shaking by ruffling it.  
“Or you wanna do this here? Ray could come back down any second.” Gabe licked his lips again and again, seemingly never getting them wet.  
Kiki frowned.  
“Gabe.”  
“Kiki?” He gave his best at sounding playful and excited. Seductive even.  
“Do you wanna have sex with me?”  
A beat. Two.  
“Yes!” Too loud. “Of course! I wanna, yes!” Breathless and still too loud.  
Kiki felt weird. This whole situation was absurd. She still asked one more question.  
“Hundred percent sure that you want it tonight?”  
Gabe licked his lips.  
“It’s okay if you don’t. I understand.” She smiled encouragingly and Gabe shifted under her.  
Stared at the TV and then at the darkness behind the windows.  
“I…” His voice was croaky. “I…” Gabe mumbled something and Kiki leaned closer to understand him.  
“What did you say?”  
Gabe’s face flushed red and he rubbed his hands over his t-shirt.  
Grinned. “Nothing, it’s fine. Let’s do it, come on.”  
His grin spread and Gabe pressed a wet kiss to Kiki’s collarbone. She let him. It felt good.  
Kiki folded her hands behind his head and let herself be picked up and carried to bed.  
Gabe didn’t flick the light on and undressed swiftly, after putting Kiki down.  
She would have liked to snake her hands under his t-shirt and tickle his abs.  
Next time, she told herself and smiled.  
Warm arms closed around her and Gabe kissed Kiki long and hard.

When she woke up again, Gabe was sitting on the edge of the bed and pulled his t-shirt over his head. The black waistband of his underwear was peeking out of his jeans.  
He left before breakfast.  
Ray was already at work.

**a few weeks later**

Ray had had enough.  
Weeks of shameless groping with him in the room or just next door. And now this.  
Sunday afternoon, on his damn couch.  
He had been in the garden, reading, and just now had come inside to get himself something to drink.  
And Cash was fucking his sister against the backrest.  
In smooth, long thrusts, that seemed to drive Catherine crazy.  
Ray clenched his jaw. His throat was dry and tight.  
Cash’s hips stuttered in their rhythm and he threw his head back, hair falling down his back and sticking to his sweaty skin, mouth open.  
Ray’s teeth audibly ground against each other.  
Catherine folded her tense body around Cash’s and kissed his exposed throat, the pulse beating there.  
Ray was pretty sure she was sucking a mark into the skin. He cleared his throat and Cash jerked so violently that he fell off the couch.  
“Get out.”  
The anger in Ray’s voice drew clouds over the sunny afternoon.  
Cash frantically pulled his pants up and pressed a sloppy kiss to Catherine’s temple. His arms were full with his clothes.  
“Ciao. Call me.” Catherine nodded and pulled her favourite sun-dress back over her head.  
“Take care, Gabe!” The door fell shut.  
Ray stopped counting at 58. Two more seconds and Cash would have gotten the beating he fucking deserved.  
Catherine brushed a hand through her tousled hair and smiled at Ray. “What was that about?”  
Ray simply adjusted his glasses and stalked into the kitchen, where he poured himself a glass of water.  
Catherine followed silently. “Ray! What was that about? Are you mad, because we had sex on the couch? Stop being childish!”  
Ray stared at the dripping faucet and set the glass down. Otherwise he might break it.  
“I thought you and Gabe were on good terms and-”  
Ray interrupted his sister, for the first time in years. “I don’t like it.” He almost didn’t recognise his own voice.  
“You don’t like it?! Well, sorry, but it’s my life and I can fuck who I want to fuck. Thank you for nothing, jerk!”  
Catherine stormed out of the kitchen and Ray was left wondering what exactly he didn’t like.

He liked Gabriel Cash good enough. The kid had saved his life, for fuck’s sake.  
Catherine liked Cash, Cash liked Catherine.  
Cash was honest and polite with Catherine; treated her well.  
And they were obviously in a happy and consenting relationship.  
Still.  
Ray didn’t like something about all this.

**two days later**

Gabe wanted to shoot himself in the foot.  
At the worst possible time Ray’s unit and his own had to combine their forces to solve a case that had popped up over the weekend.  
Typical.  
Gabe came into the still unfamiliar Westside-building with his usual stride and greeted the guy at the front desk casually.  
“You already here, Cash?”  
“Early bird, and all.” Actually he just wanted to get his hands on some field-work and slip out again before Ray came in. Guy was ace at holding a grudge.  
“Tango in yet?”  
“Haven’t seen him yet.” The guy shrugged and wished Gabe a good day. Gabe tapped the desk two times and raced up the stairs.  
Grinned at the door of the temporary unit-quarters. Someone had stuck the newspaper-clipping from their re-establishment on the door and a scribbled “TANGO & CASH” in all caps next to it.  
He pushed the door open and shouted a loud “Good Mornin’” into the buzz.  
One of Ray’s boys, close to the entry, motioned Gabe over to him. “Mornin’, Cash. Might wanna take care with Tango, today. Came out of the weekend with one hell of a mood.” The man clasped his meaty hand on Gabe’s shoulder and he pursed his lips.  
“He in yet?” He frowned and absentmindedly traced the hickey on his throat.  
“Since god knows when. Probably since nightshift. Yours seems to have been quite the ordeal.”  
Gabe laughed and slapped the man on the upper arm.  
Stalked over to Ray’s office and sighed.  
In since nightshift.  
Ray was in a spectacular bad mood then.  
And it was all his fault for insisting on kinky-couch-sex-with-the-added-spark-of-potential-discovery-from-your-big-bad-brother-Kiki.  
He opened the door to Ray’s office, which was officially theirs for the time being and seated himself on the edge of the desk. Ray’s chair was off-limits and that had been assured with vicious methods and a broken nose.  
Gabe was glad that the office was empty for now. Ray was probably taking a piss, or something.  
He flicked through the files on Ray’s desk and read what he had to read to be able to smartass about the case.  
Checked the time and figured it was time to search for his temporary partner and taunt him a bit.  
The possible outcome of a fistfight seemed more like fun than anything else.

Gabe let himself be directed into the direction of the washrooms and entered without knocking.  
“Ray?”  
It was nearly fully dark in the room and a shower was running. Gabe followed the sound to the back of the room.  
He was greeted by the faintly familiar view of Ray’s muscular back. God, the man was tanned.  
“Ray? You deaf or what?”  
He took another step forward, water spraying on his boots, and Ray whipped around. It nearly gave Cash a heart-attack.  
“Cash.” Ray’s voice was a growl and a single drop of sweat crawled down Gabe’s back.  
“Jeez, Ray. Yeah, it’s me. The fuck’s wrong with you?”  
Ray didn’t answer. He just strode towards Gabe, naked feet loud on the wet tiles.  
Stark naked men shouldn’t be allowed to look intimidating at all.  
Gabe made a step backwards and shifted into a fighting stance, wary of the weird way Ray was looking at him.  
And then his back suddenly hit the tiles on the wall and the shower overhead started to spray ice-cold water on him.  
Gabe pulled himself up and swung an angry, but aimless fist at Ray. It was deflected easily.  
“What’s your fucking problem?” Gabe lashed out again and Ray caught his wrists.  
“What’s yours, fag?”  
Gabe’s heart stopped for a second. Then it tried to hammer his chest to bits. His ears where ringing faintly.  
“What?”  
Ray scoffed and pulled Gabe under the ice-cold water again. He didn’t fight it.  
“Don’t play dumb, cocksucker. I saw you on Saturday night. That liquor store by the park. Downtown.” Ray’s face contorted cruelly. “You look good in blue.”  
Gabe couldn’t help but blush and grit his teeth. _Shit. Fuck.  
_ No one had been supposed to know. Especially not Ray or Kiki.  
“Your friend looked very smitten.” And why the fuck was Ray being such a fucking ass about this?  
Gabe steeled his broad shoulders and stepped into Ray’s personal space.  
The man was naked, for fuck’s sake.  
“You jealous, or what, Ray? You want me to wear my heels for you and lisp your name in falsetto?”  
Gabe bashed his lashes and smiled coyly.  
“What hair colour do you fancy? Red? Blonde? Brown? I even got black.”  
Gabe clenched his teeth around his grin so hard it hurt. But he needed to keep them from chattering, if he wanted something resembling power in this situation.  
Ray stared at him, completely still. His hands had let go of Gabe’s wrists.  
Gabe took another step forward and gently touched the golden cross resting square on Ray’s chest.  
“I’d let you watch, when I put my make-up on. When I roll the pantyhose over my legs and step into my dress.”  
Gabe rubbed the inside of his thigh against Ray’s wet skin.  
“I’d let you close the zipper and take my hand as I step into my heels. And the whole night long you wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about undressing me again.”  
He leaned ever closer until he was breathing the last words on Ray’s skin.  
Ray hadn’t moved at all.  
“How’s that sound, Ray, hhmm? We could go dancing, Mr Tango.”  
Gabe laughed, slightly cruel maybe, and stepped past Ray. A hand shot out and grabbed his wrist again. Gabe rolled his eyes.  
“Let go, Ray. What’re you gonna do? No one will believe you either way.”  
The showers had stopped running and an eerie silence fell around them, when Ray didn’t answer.  
He just spun Gabe around and crowded him against the tiles between two showers. His eyes were black.  
Gabe was pissed.  
“Let me go, fuckhead! What do you want?”  
He surged forward, pressing their chests together and breathed heavily into Ray’s face. Ray did something, tilted them.  
Their hips connected and a solid, hot piece of flesh dragged over Gabe’s wet pants and his limp dick beneath them.  
Ray leaned in and brought his mouth to Gabe’s ear. His breath was hot.  
“Sounds good. No wig, though. I like your blond just fine. And wear the blue dress. I’ll meet you tonight at eight. Your flat.”  
He dragged his mouth over Gabe’s skin and closed his burning lips over the hickey on Gabe’s throat.  
Ray sucked so hard, Gabe could feel the skin lift.

**later that day**

Ray had picked one of his best suits. And was definitely overdressed in finest cotton, peach-coloured and a blue tie.  
But he intended to take Cash somewhere nice tonight. Somewhere to dance.  
He rang the doorbell in the rundown neighbourhood and waited.  
It took nearly a minute until someone answered.  
“Yeah?” Cash’s voice sounded tinny.  
“It’s me.”  
A beat.  
“Come in.” The buzzer sounded and Ray took the stairs up to Cash’s flat. It wasn’t his first time here, but the first time it was a private visit.  
The door was ajar and he stepped inside. The radio was playing and the shower was running.  
“Cash?”  
“I’ll be just a second. Sit down.”  
Ray did as told and folded his legs over each other. The sofa was more comfortable than it looked.  
After a few moments the bathroom door opened fully and Cash came out, a towel slung around his hips.  
“Bedroom’s this way.”  
Ray followed him and was motioned to sit down on the side of the bed that wasn’t occupied by clothes. The blue dress was laid out, two pantyhose and a shoebox, lid closed.  
Ray made himself comfortable, legs stretched out. Cash pulled the chair back from a small writing desk by the window. Turned the lamp on and flipped the top of the desk open.  
It had a mirror on the underside and all kinds of make-up inside.  
Ray mustered Cash in the mirror. Just now he noticed that the usually curly hair was completely straight, only a strand at the front curled softly at the tip. It made Cash’s hair look longer.  
The hickey on his throat had shifted to deep purple, like a brand.  
“Don’t hide the mark.”

  
Cash looked at Ray via the mirror and nodded. Started to apply his make-up with sure movements.  
The radio played a slow song.  
There was something very sensual in the way Cash dragged a small sponge over his face and evened the make-up out.  
Ray licked his lips and couldn’t avert his eyes from the whole procedure.  
It took Cash nearly half an hour to finish his paint. It looked gorgeous on him. The earrings Cash clipped to his ears added a certain shimmer to his skin.  
He shook out his hair and twisted a few locks, pinning them down with hairpins.  
It flattered his wide cheekbones.  
Ray shifted on the bed. His pants were getting uncomfortably tight.  
Cash stood and the towel clinging to his hips fell loose. Ray gaped, mouth falling open on a sound of wonder.  
He was shaved clean.  
Not a hair left on his body. Only smooth, broad muscles and a slim waist.  
A smile ghosted over the painted lips and Cash pulled a pair of very tiny shorts over his smooth legs.  
They barely covered him sufficiently.  
“Fishnet or plain?”  
Ray wet his lips. “Fishnet. You’re not a cheap whore.” Ray watched Cash put the black fishnets into the wardrobe again and noticed a blush on the painted cheeks with pleasure.  
The black waistband of the pantyhose looked familiar, though.  
Ray smiled. “You like wearing them under your jeans, huh?”  
Cash stopped in his tracks for a second. He then turned and walked around the bed.  
Put a foot on the covers and started rolling the pantyhose up his leg.  
“It’s comfortable.” His voice was uncharacteristically small. It was a nice change in routine.  
“Empowering.”  
Ray nodded, barely listening and adjusted his glasses. He had never before considered the act of putting on pantyhose as erotic.  
How wrong Ray Tango had been.  
Cash finished with the pantyhose, picked up the dress and walked to Ray’s side. Ray watched him walk, following the waistband of the pantyhose around Cash’s waist.

  
Suddenly blue satin obscured the sight.  
“Get the zipper for me.”  
Cash’s voice was higher than before. More boyish.  
Ray stood and rested his heavy hands on Cash’s hips for a moment. Kissed the soft skin behind his ear and closed the zipper at the back of the dress.  
“Your voice sounds nice like that.”  
Cash’s skin warmed under Ray’s lips and he tugged the shoebox over the covers, to flee from them. Opened it and sighed faintly.  
A pair of beautiful black heels glinted in the light.  
Cash set them on the carpet and Ray took his hand carefully. They shared a look and Cash stepped into the shoes.  
He was taller than Ray now.  
“You look gorgeous.”  
Cash looked at the carpet. “Thank you.” His lashes looked longer than normal. Ray licked his dry lips.  
“Do you have a coat?” “Yeah, but it doesn’t fit to the dress…” Cash picked a silver purse up from the nightstand and slung the thin strap over his shoulder.  
“If you get cold, you can have my jacket.” Ray put a hand on Cash’s back and smiled faintly.  
They made their way over to the door and Cash turned the radio off.  
“What do I call you tonight?”  
Cash pulled the keys from his purse and licked his lips. “Gabrielle.”  
“Gabrielle. Good.” Ray wiped his wet hands discreetly on his pants and offered his arm to Cash, Gabrielle. “Then let’s go.”  
A sun-bright smile and crinkled eyes met him and then a warm, strong arm snaked into Ray’s.  
Gabrielle locked the door behind them.  
“Where to, Ray?”  
“I’m parked just outside.”

Gabe was having a wonderful time.  
With the eloquent, well-dressed, intimidating Ray Tango at his side no one dared to question the weirdly muscular lady with the booming laugh.  
And Ray made him laugh a lot.  
Maybe more than was necessary for this evening to be successful, but Gabe didn’t mind.  
They ate and drank and danced. And they talked.  
God, they talked even more than they laughed.  
Walked arm in arm back to the car and Gabe felt safe in Ray’s arms, the stars above them and music spilling out of the establishment they had visited.  
Drunk on champagne and something maybe resembling love Gabe pulled Ray into a soft kiss in the car.  
Ray made a quiet noise and then his hands were everywhere at once.  
Gabe felt his cock swell inside the pantyhose and tore free from Ray’s greedy mouth.  
“Let’s do this properly. In a bed.” His voice was rough with desire and Ray’s eyes were black again. He adjusted his glasses and nodded.

The ride back to Gabe’s flat was too long and laden with heavy glances.  
They barely got the door open, before Ray had taken off his glasses and the suit jacket landed somewhere in the dark.  
Gabe dropped his purse just behind the door and kicked it shut.  
Ray crowded him up against it and sucked the lipstick from Gabe’s lips. It made him shiver, his hands fumbling with Ray’s vest.  
Gabe moaned throatily, when Ray dragged teeth over his jaw and finally managed to shove the vest and shirt over Ray’s thick arms.  
The bastard was wearing an undershirt.  
“Fuck.”  
“Ah, Gabrielle. Good girls don’t swear.” Ray opened the zipper on the dress painfully slow. Gabe felt the single teeth unlock with every fibre of his being.  
“Fuck!”  
The dress dropped and Gabe stepped out of it and swayed towards the bedroom. His hips hopefully swinging seductively and not clumsily.  
He was a bit drunk.  
But his heels clicked nicely on the floor.  
Gabe sat down on the edge of the bed and Ray leaned in the door, arms folded over his chest.  
The undershirt had vanished and his feet were bare too.  
“Leave the heels on. Get the fishnets.”  
Gabe’s heart lurched and he nodded, hands suddenly shaking.  
Ray smiled, sweet and predatory at the same time, and Gabe smiled back, all show. Got up and slowly walked to the wardrobe.  
Ray dropped his pants and stretched out on the bed.  
Gabe redressed. No shorts this time.  
The fishnets were faintly uncomfortable on his hard cock.  
Ray beckoned him over and Gabe straddled his big thighs and swallowed thickly. Ray’s hands were heavy on his thighs.  
“I never did this before, Gabe. I don’t know what to do.”  
Gabe grinned through a blush and dug the Vaseline out from under his pillow. Pressed it into Ray’s chest.  
“You need to prep me. Stretch me.”  
Ray’s dick pulsed against Gabe’s thigh. The fishnets dug into his skin.  
“Start slow.”  
Ray coated a finger thickly in Vaseline and Gabe spread his legs wider. One of the strings from the fishnets dug into his hole.  
Ray dragged his finger over it, plucked on it and Gabe cried out.  
Ray laughed breathlessly and rubbed his finger around the hole. His skin was hot.  
“Ray.” Gabe sounded choked.  
The first digit slid inside almost accidentally. Gabe sighed and tilted his head back.  
Ray stared at him and pushed deeper inside.  
Took his sweet time with the preparation.

Gabe was coming undone, shaking, leaking precum and babbling incoherently over Ray. Whose cock was twitching against Gabe’s thigh, desperate to make Gabe throw his head back and scream.  
“Are you ready?”  
“Since forever you arse. Please, Ray.” Gabe pressed a sloppy kiss to Ray’s lips and all remaining control was lost.  
Ray rolled them around, Gabe’s hands locked behind his head and their lips glued together.  
Ray only tugged himself free to smear Vaseline over his twitching cock and looked down at Gabe. Face flushed, hair tousled, legs spread wide and thighs twitching. Gabe’s broad chest heaved with every breath and Ray’s eyes dropped lower.  
Gabe’s hole was pink and stretched and opened wider while Ray looked at it.  
He nearly came then and there.  
The black fishnets were a beautiful contrast, digging harshly into the skin around the puckering muscle.  
Ray tugged on the pantyhose and Gabe whined low in his chest. Licked his lips and wiped a hand over his face.  
“Please, Ray.”  
“Yeah, I’m here.” He stroked Gabe’s sweaty hair and a wet kiss grazed his wrist. Ray took his pulsing cock in hand and pressed the head against Gabe.  
Everything was so so hot.  
Gabe felt himself twitch violently, whole body shuddering, and suddenly Ray’s cock was inside him.  
He threw his head back and yowled like a cat in heat.  
Ray shakily kissed his throat and panted, slowly sliding deeper inside. Every breath came harder than the one before it.  
Gabe lifted his twitching legs and dug his heels into Ray’s lower back, lodging him deep inside.  
A moment of complete stillness followed.  
They looked at each other and Ray was sure Gabe could hear his heart pound, it was so loud.  
The spell broke when Gabe shifted softly. And then Ray was thrusting into Gabe.  
Build a rhythm and Gabe jerked his hips into the hard thrusts.  
The bed rocked around them, plaster crumbled from the wall and Gabe grabbed the headboard with one hand.  
The other one was clawing at Ray’s back. A chorus of swears, pleas and gasps fell from one mouth into the other, with no time to breathe in between.  
Ray buried his nose in Gabe’s neck and hair and pounded unto the hard, hot body beneath himself.  
Adjusted his knees on the bed and thrust in again and Gabe screamed.  
The heels scratched Ray’s back and Gabe clenched around him so hard, it hurt.  
“God, fuck, again, Ray!” Gabe slurred, voice rough, panting, eyes lidded heavy with undeniable pleasure and mouth hanging open.  
Ray stroked his cheek and swallowed. Shallowly thrust forward again and kissed Gabe’s open mouth.  
“What was that? What happened, Gabe?” Ray’s own voice was thick with pleasure.  
“P-prostate. Feels so good.” Gabe grinned in bliss and Ray nodded faintly. If it felt so good…  
A deep, long thrust, filled with as much power as Ray could muster up, came next.  
And Gabe howled, the bed slammed against the wall, plaster fell from the ceiling and Gabe came.  
Clenched so hard around Ray, twitching, silky heat, that he came too.  
Far too early for anyone’s taste.

Ray rode them both through the orgasm and collapsed atop Gabe.  
“Fuck.”  
“Eloquent.”  
“Shut it. You good?” Ray pushed himself up on his elbows and smiled at Gabe. The make-up was smudged, but still pretty.  
“Very.” Gabe grinned and Ray slowly pulled his cock out of his body. Soiled the fishnets at the back too.  
Gabe groaned at the sudden loss and unfolded his achy legs from around Ray’s back.  
“Jesus.” Ray dropped next to Gabe on the bed. “That was the best fuck I had in years.”  
“Glad to be of service. Fag.” Gabe laughed and Ray elbowed him affectionately in the side. His eyes were crinkly and Ray smiled.  
“Let’s do this again?”  
“In the showers at work. Me and my fishnets and you.”  
Ray moaned and Gabe kissed his sweaty arm. He’d have to move to kiss anything else and that was far too much an effort.  
“We need to tell Kiki, though.” That was a conversation he dreaded. _Hey, Kiki, I wanna break up, your brother is hotter and also the better fuck, apparently? So, yeah. We good?_ As if.  
Ray made a sound, almost a snort and patted Gabe’s sticky stomach. “Kiki knows.”  
Gabe sat up and stared at Ray’s relaxed face. “The fuck you mean? She knows? Since when? What does she know?”  
“She’s my sister. She knew everything all along.”  
“What everything?” Gabe jabbed Ray in the side and earned a sharp slap to his thigh. It was a pleasant sting.  
And maybe another kink that needed to be explored.  
“That I fancied you, pretty boy. Even before I knew it, she knew. She’s cool with it. Wants us to be happy and shit.”  
“Oh. You talked to her real good.”  
“Put me in a fucking mood, I can tell you.”  
“Oh.” Gabe fell back against the bed and kicked his heels off. “Okay.”  
He snuggled into Ray’s warm side and yawned into his sweaty neck.  
“If you snore, I’ll strangle you.”  
“Fair enough.”

 


End file.
